


The Wench At The Wench

by annathemonstereffer



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Multi, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Public Sex, Public Use, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annathemonstereffer/pseuds/annathemonstereffer
Summary: Anna goes broke buying furniture (we’ve all been there, right?) and needs to get enough money to teleport, fast.  Problem is, where do you get a job at this time of night?  Why, the Drunken Wench, of course!  And just her luck, Baderon has an odd job all lined up for her…





	The Wench At The Wench

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are 18+. Like you should be. Hint.

“…Well, tits.”

Anna sighed to herself after counting what was left of her gold, following her extreme shopping spree.  Hundreds of thousands of gil had vanished in practically a nanosecond, leaving her with not even enough to teleport to her house.  So, she was stuck in Limsa, with 12 gil to her name, and not much else.

“Ain’t this a fine how-you-do.”  She grumbled, hands on her hips, noting that even the pickpockets were shaking their heads and leaving her alone.  “Who would have thought furniture would cost so much?  Everyone with a _chair_ must be swimming in gil.  Now…how the hell do I get back…?”

There was walking, of course, but having to trek across the continents to get back home was not a very appealing notion.  There was fighting to do, and she was tired at the moment.  No, she desperately wanted to teleport, and needed to raise a couple hundred gil, quickly.

There was only one problem- night was creeping in over Limsa, and its populace had started to turn in for the day, returning to their homes and apartments.  No odd jobs would save her this time, and the desk for the Adventurer’s Guild had probably closed for the day.

So, in short, the Warrior of Light was fucked.  And needing a way to raise money.

“Well, maybe Baderon’ll know something.  The Wench is always open, after all…”

Sighing, the pale moon starting to rise on the horizon, she began the walk to The Drowning Wench.

* * *

 

“Well well!  The Warrior of Light graces our humble home!”

Anna waved off his welcome- smiling faintly as the din of the drunkards rang out around her.  Baderon was as cheerful as ever, placing a cold mug of fine ale in front of her- on the house, as was his custom for her.  She gratefully accepted, and took a sip.

“So, what brings ye to our humble establishment?  Here for the barfood, or work?”

“Work, if you’ve got any.”  Anna gulped, already halfway done with the ale.  “I probably couldn’t even afford this right now.”  She huffed, holding up her glass as Baderon quickly got to thinking.

“Well, sorry lass, but no offers have come in, and the Guild desk is closed at the moment.  So, looks like yer stuck her until morning.  What in the hell did ya go broke for?”

Anna grimaced.

“Furniture.”

Baderon’s face took on a light of understanding as he nodded.

“Ah, furniture…gets you every time.  Cost me a fortune to get this place furnished.  I only paid it all off a month ago.”

Anna grimaced.  “Hot damn…that’s awful.  The furniture producers must have a stranglehold on the market…but, economics can wait.  There’s gotta be something I can do for money at this time of night.  Anything.”

Baderon gave her a grimace of his own- as he considered Anna, looking her up and down while she drank the rest of her ale.  He had to admit, the Warrior of Light had come a long way since she came here, busting fishback balls.  Her muscles had filled out nicely- as had the rest of her.  Firm, but still curvaceous in all the right places, with a face that had been described by many as being as cute as a little button, rounded, with full lips, and full cheeks.  Not just on her face, either.

Baderon took in a deep breath, and tapped the bar to get her attention.

“Well…I do have _one_ option, lass…”

“Well, lay it on me.  If I can turn a hundred in profit overnight, I’m sold.”

Baderon gave her something of a pained smile- as he led her to the inns…

* * *

 

“Baderon, what the fuck!?”

Now, that reaction he had been expecting.  What he hadn’t expected was-

“Why didn’t you tell me about this _sooner!?”_

Anna was excitedly examining the port in the wall, concealed on both sides (as it connected two rooms), by a lovely painting of a seascape.  It was just large enough for someone to slip through, and be bared on both sides.  Baderon hadn’t even needed to explain what it was.  She knew a public use station when she saw it.

“I must say, you’re accepting this all rather quickly.”  Baderon smiled, folding his arms.  “I expected a bit more hemming and hawing.”  Anna scoffed at that.

“What am I, a nun?  It’s been a while, Baderon… _and_ it’ll make me money!  I couldn’t ask for more.”  She grinned.  (To be more accurate, it had been a while since she had been with a _human,_ but he didn’t need to know that.)

“Well, if’n you’re sure.  I suppose you don’t need the tutorial for this?”  He smiled- as Anna worked the buckles on her coat, shedding it quickly.

“Nah, I should have everything.  If you wanna stay for the show, you can.”  She hummed, shedding her coat, shirt, pants…

Baderon had seen a number of fine lasses in his day, but he hadn’t seen them all- and there was no doubting that Anna was a treat.  As she was down to her underwear, he took a new notice of her body- her legs were long and firm with muscle, with just a touch of fat to round them out.  It was much the same all over her body, but one could make out the lines of her musculature if one looked hard enough- and he certainly was.

Anna hummed, working the hooks at her back- as her bra fell to the floor, her panties following soon after.  She bent over before him- showcasing a nice, rounded ass as she gathered her things.

“Where should I put my stuff?”

“In that box over yonder.  You want a mask?”

“Ooooh, I can wear a mask?  Yes please!  What kind?”

“Your choice of masquerade or the cat-mask.”

“Hmmmm…Masquerade!”

“Heeeere you go.  Get settled in, now.  I’ll send up customers shortly.”

“You’re a prince, Baderon.”

“I’m an awfully odd prince, then.”

* * *

 

Anna’s heart sped up as she wriggled through the hole, feeling the magicks in the cushioned opening swell, sealing her halfway through.  She had replaced her headband with a frilly maid number, and the jet black, feathery domino mask was perched right on her face, obscuring her identity to all but her closest compatriots.  Smiling, she tested her predicament, trying to move, or back out of the hole, finding that the fit was snug, and that she wasn’t going anywhere.  She bit her bottom lip, anxious, ready and waiting for someone to walk in as she wiggled her ass, and looked around the other room…

She jolted in surprise when she heard the door in the rear room slam, feeling the vibrations of movement through her toes.  She could feel someone behind her, and she braced her hands on her side- wiggling her rump as much as possible to make for a tantalizing target.  A rough slap sent a squeal of pleasure from her mouth, as a large, rough hand began to grope and fondle her round rear, joined quickly by another one- rolling them in circles, squeezing, pinching, spanking…

Sweat was soon trickling down Anna’s brow, as she panted, hard- saliva dribbling down on the floor as the man behind her- whoever he was- started to play her like a fiddle.  His hands ran down her thighs in delicate, feather-light touches, switching around to the inside of her legs, and dragging back up…to start rubbing her slit, lightly- testing her- drawing back when he felt the wetness threatening to spill over.  She heard nothing from the other side- and she held her breath, waiting…for him-

Her breath was stolen from her- and a loud, unbidden moan tore from her lips as the unmistakable cock of a Roegadyn slammed into her- long and thick, slamming straight into the womb, throbbing, hot, and filling.  At that exact moment, the guests at her front walked in- and were treated to Anna trembling as her lower body was rocked by the large Roe behind her.

She tried for a wave- but it was all she could do to keep her hands braced and keep her upper body from falling.  She managed to grab a nearby end table, dragging it over to her to add support- now leaning on it, panting as she felt him slamming inside so rough and wonderful, her walls spreading with every brutal thrust inside.

“Huh-Hello~!”  Anna chirped- rocking back and forth, eyes threatening to roll up as her legs shook behind the wall.  “Suh-so nice to MEETYOU~!”  She howled- as a rough slap to her rear sent a shock down her spine, her back arching as she blushed just under her mask, panting as she observed the three who had entered.  Two Hyur and a Miqo’te, already visibly aroused and hurriedly yanking off their clothes.

Anna cooed, licking her lips as the Roe at her back kept rocking her world, going slow but rough, thrusting brutally into her pussy.  She was surrounded before she knew it, snapping out of her cock-drunk haze to survey the cocks before her- the Hyur at her sides, and the Miqo’te at the front- his tantalizing, bright red, tapered cock throbbing in front of her pink lips…

She didn’t need any orders.  She knew what to do.  Her tongue slipped out of her mouth, brushing against the cock in front of her, slithering over the tip as she watched his hips shake.  Her hands reached out to her sides, softly stroking the men she was sandwiched between, as the miqo’te drew closer…

Anna’s lips wrapped around the tip, sucking the precum right out of him- causing a gasp, as she moaned, lewdly around the cock, taking in its taste…

She opened her mouth just wide enough to speak…

“S-sweet…~”  She moaned- closing her eyes and diving into her work, bobbing her head up and down what she could stretch her neck out for.  Behind her, the Roe had begun to speed up, sending Anna into a crescendo of moans, and causing her work to get sloppy- as she roughly jerked the cocks around her, vibrating the cock in her mouth with her constant groaning as her snatch was filled up, feeling every throb as her stimulated cunt clenched down on the guest behind her- while her lips tightened around the one in front.

The customers before her were starting to get riled- as Anna’s diligent, shaky work and satisfied moans sent them all into a fever pitch of emotion.  Anna managed a giggle- drawing back and separating from the miqo’te, to lean over to her left-

The Hyur gave a strangled gasp as she took him all the way to the balls, now fondling the miqo’te’s spit-soaked cock, rubbing the saliva into the sensitive skin as he moaned, whimpering at her expert touch.  Anna looked up, meeting his eyes as her head bobbed back and forth, her other hand cupping and softly fondling his balls- moaning around his throbbing length as she was fucked from behind.  She heard a whine behind her- and separated from her current partner, to swing back to the right- left hand jerking off the miqo’te, mouth around the other Hyur as her other hand went around the back, grabbing his rear to stabilize her, slowly, teasingly sucking him off.  Her moans drove him wild- like a vibrator right on his cock, the deep thrum of her cock-muffled moans was hitting a sweet spot he didn’t know he had- panting, hips shaking-

“Mmmlk!”

Anna’s eyes widened as she felt the familiar flood of hot seed in her mouth- hurriedly gulping up every last drop the Hyur could put into her.  Her throat shook, shuddering with every swallow, before her cheeks drew in with suction- separating from him with a ‘pop’, the last of the cum banished down her throat.

Her hot breath ghosted against his softening length as he stepped back, dazed- before leaning on her table again, looking hungrily between the two left.

“One down…”  She breathed, fingers clutching the edge of the table.  “Two to…two to- g-go-Two!  T-Two…!”

She gasped, holding onto the table for dear life, feeling the man behind her speed up again.  His cock was roughly slamming into her cunt, balls slapping her thighs with every brutal thrust.  Anna’s eyes were wide open, mouth agape, panting as her tongue hung out of her mouth…

“H-hah!  Ohfuck!  F-fuck!  Yes-yes~!  Yes~!!!!”

Anna whimpered as the Roe slapped her ass, roughly spanking each cheek between thrusts, tanning her rump red as he punished her pussy.  The miqo’te stared at her, face flushed- but the Hyur was quicker on the uptake, and not one to turn down an empty, tantalizing mouth.  Shoving his friend out of the way, he rammed his cock into her waiting mouth- muffling her words, vibrating his cock with her lewd moans.  His hands reached under her- grabbing her tits and roughly starting to buck his hips, groping her as he bent over, hips jerking back and forth as Anna’s throat bulged at the sudden deepthroating.

Anna’s eyes rolled back into her head, bobbing back and forth as best she could as she was so wonderfully spitroasted.  A thick, long cock plunging inside her, and a nice mouthful of a throbbing, passionate man, down her throat…

She began to whimper as her toes curled behind the wall- and the Roe noticed.  He sped up- something Anna didn’t even think was possible at his rate- and her moans turned to screams around the cock in her mouth, as she felt her pussy tighten around the Roe’s cock-

Her whole body shuddered as her knuckles turned white on the end table, her toes scrunched up as she came- clamping down on the cock inside her- only to be rewarded with the wonderful feeling of the Roe’s cum flooding her insides, hilted in, cum gushing against her cervix as she howled against the man in front…

He couldn’t stand it.  Moaning, he came down her throat, pouring his seed into Anna as he hilted inside her, balls slapping against her chin, resting there while he filled her up, and up…

Gasping, he drew back, a thin trail of cum briefly connecting his cock and Anna’s mouth, as she gasped, huffing and moaning as she felt the softening Roe behind her slide out, staggering back.

“Mmmm…mmmgh…s-so… _empty…”_   Anna whined, tongue hanging out of her mouth, wriggling around as the last customer- the miqo’te, stared transfixed.  “Please…please…kitty-cat…ram your cock into my slutty mouth…be as rough as you want~”  She teased- hands going from the edge of the table to play with her breasts, rolling the soft mounds around in her hands, moaning lewdly as she enticed the last man standing…

He didn’t last long in the face of temptation.  Moving forward quickly, his hands laced into her hair as he thrust forward- filling Anna’s mouth with his hot, throbbing length, starting to slowly roll his hips, breathing hard as his head fell back…

Anna cooed around him, sending a quick trill of vibration through his length.  She moaned as she sucked, rubbing and slithering her tongue all around his cock, purposefully coating him in a thick layer of spit, dribbling down his balls, onto the table…

He whimpered, starting to move faster as he felt the amazing stimulation of Anna’s mouth, hips pressing against her face as he thrust in, deeper and deeper…Anna moaning as the tip of his cock slid into her throat with every thrust, bulging slightly as he worked her over.  Anna looked up at him, smiling- as her hand reached around while he was pre-occupied, to give his tail a soft, gentle tug.

She pressed the right button- and the miqo’te’s eyes shot open, suddenly moving at blinding speed, eyes clouded over with lust, hands roughly grabbing at the golden locks of his chosen woman.  Grunting, panting- and moaning as Anna kept tugging on his tail, he let out a pained, throaty whimper, as his cock throbbed, twitching, so hot-

Anna smiled as she closed her eyes- and gave his tail one final tug, ending him into a long, loud moan- flooding her mouth with cum for the third time that night, hips shaking and shuddering against her face, pumping pulse after pulse of cum right inside, before flopping out soft, staggering back, and falling over, breathing hard.  He fell back shortly after- tired and spent, just like his friends.

Giggling, Anna smiled to herself, settling down on the end-table while she surveyed the three fallen men.  She always liked seeing her handiwork…

She’d have to do this more often…

* * *

 

“’Nother orange juice?”

“Yes please!”

Baderon smiled as he poured Anna another frosty glass, watching her tuck into her eggs and bacon with great relish, taking big gulps of the finest La Noscean Orange Juice he had, coin clinking on the table to pay for her refill.

“So, how long does it take to get the taste out of your mouth?”  He asked, as Anna paused in eating to hum thoughtfully.

“Not long, really.  A half-glass does it.  Besides, there weren’t THAT many people.”  She smiled, going right back into her food, hungrier than she had been before.

Baderon simply smiled- and coughed to get her attention.

“Well, if that’s yer opinion, might you be amenable to keeping the Wench company for a bit?  I could use the extra hands.”

Anna smiled, winking at him.

“I’ve got a while until my furniture is delivered…so sure~”

Baderon smiled- hearing the clinking of gold in his head…

“More Juice, please!”

Oh.  That was real life.  Eh.  Same difference.

**Author's Note:**

> That's that! Tell me what you liked, hated, or thought was hot. If you came, please tell me to satisfy my wild exhibition kink. Thanks!!!


End file.
